


[vore] Snake Snacks

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Lamia, M/M, Naga, Non-fatal vore, Soft Vore, Vore, kemonomimi skeletons, unwilling prey, variable-viscosity ecto-flesh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Snake Sans meets some other Sanses.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	[vore] Snake Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely know how snakes work uwu

Sans wasn’t really asleep, barely dozing, so he wasn’t startled when the bunny tripped over his tail. He didn’t make any effort to move out of the way, though.

“Whoa there, bunny, oughta look where yer goin’,” he said as he stretched his arms and moved his torso around to get a better look.

The bunny was sprawled among the leaves. Sans quietly fenced him in with his translucent blue coils as he picked himself up. He was a skeleton monster, with long, light blue ears sprouting from his skull, wearing gloves, boots, and a bandanna that all matched his light blue eyelights.

“Sorry!” the bunny said. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“Nah, you’re too small to pack much of a punch. What’s yer hurry?” Sans asked, resting his arms against his ecto-scales.

“Oh! I was running from a fox!” The bunny seemed to have forgotten momentarily, but now he looked back the way he had come.

“Seems like you’re gonna get eaten today, doesn’t it?” Sans shifted his coils, shrinking the loop that loosely surrounded the bunny.

“Maybe not if I…” the bunny trailed off as Sans’s tail pressed against his back.

“Don’t suppose it matters that much by who.” He reached out to trace his fingers up the bunny’s bandanna.

“I—I guess,” the bunny said, his smile nervous. “Um! I don’t really—” he began to protest as Sans picked him up, then squealed as the skelesnake gathered his feet into his mouth and pushed them in deep. “I don’t even know you!” he squeaked, grabbing onto Sans’s teeth as the snake easily gulped down his hips. Sans pressed his tongue against the bunny’s arms until he let go, squishing him against his palate and getting a good taste, before swallowing him down the rest of the way. He felt the bunny’s progress toward his stomach, squirming occasionally.

“You ain’t seen a bunny run past, have ya?”

Sans was so focused on the bunny he hadn’t noticed the fox approach. The fox, for his part, was keeping a cautious distance. He was another skeleton, with tattered red ears and sharp teeth, even for a fox.

“Yeah, I did.” Sans turned to face him, smoothing down his sweater. The rabbit was still hidden inside it for the moment.

“Mind tellin’ me which way he went?”

“Not at all. Come a little closer.”

“Er…” The fox sidestepped as if to make his way past Sans while leaving a wide berth.

“He’s right here.” Sans raised himself up, pulling his sweater out of the way so they could see the whole of the bunny and not just his feet poking out in front of the snake’s many ribs. He was stretched out, hands and ears trailing past his skull, grimacing as Sans’s ecto-flesh squeezed him deeper.

“Oh.” The fox’s ears went back, annoyed.

Sans had used the distraction to snake his tail around behind the fox, and now pushed him forward. “Don’t worry, you can still have him.”

“What do you mean?” The fox eyed him, probably judging their relative sizes. Sans was much longer, of course, but his torso might be just a little smaller than the fox’s.

Sans slithered closer. “What do you think?”

“I could eat you along with him,” suggested the fox, leering.

Sans wasn’t sure if it was a bluff. “Sure, that’ll work,” he agreed, pressing himself close to the fox.

“All right then.” The fox stretched his jaws wide and bit Sans’s skull. It was barely smaller than the fox’s own skull, so of course it didn’t fit no matter how he adjusted his angle. Sans chuckled as the fox’s tongue got in his eye socket.

“Wait, wait. Here. Let me show you how it’s done.” He took hold of the fox’s shoulders and opened his own jaws, much wider than he had for the bunny.

“That’s not fair, you’re a sn—” the fox protested as his skull was engulfed. He was much bigger than the bunny, and Sans had to take his time working his jaws past his skull and shoulders, curling his tail around to restrain the fox’s limbs so that he couldn’t struggle too much. When he got past the ribs, he was able to relax for a moment, closing his jaws around the fox’s spine. The fox whimpered inside him, his feet scraping the ground. Sans opened his mouth again to push his pelvis in, then let his legs and tail be drawn slowly in after it as his body pulled his prey deeper.

He took a minute to rest as the fox worked his way down, then curled around to check on his prey. The fox opened his eyes to glare at Sans when he rested his torso on top of the bulge he made. The bunny was trying to wiggle deeper into Sans to keep ahead of the fox. Sans clenched down to hold him in place. He’d told the fox he could have him, after all.

The bunny could move more easily than the fox, not stretching Sans so tight around him, and he curled himself up, pressing against the blue flesh. Meanwhile the fox seemed to have caught on, but his arms were pinned to his sides and it took him a while to work one free. When he at last reached for the bunny, the bunny looked so panicked that Sans thought he might bite the fox. But after a moment he gave up. He’d already been eaten, so did it really make much difference if the fox ate him too?

The fox pulled him closer and managed to slip the bunny’s skull between his jaws. Even inside the snake, he didn’t have much more trouble swallowing the bunny down than Sans had, but he took his time, letting the bunny sit half-swallowed in his mouth, legs and tail sticking out, until the bunny grew impatient and started to squirm too much. No doubt the fox would have enjoyed this more in a different venue.

The fox’s stomach was surely transparent, but Sans couldn’t see the bunny past his clothes and bones. He made himself comfortable to nap while he drained their magic away.

***

“Sans! Did you eat two monsters at once?”

Sans blinked lazily. “Maybe.” He wasn’t surprised to see his brother towering over him.

“They look like they’re about done. Roll over.”

Sans was about to comply when he realized there was another monster present.

“This fox has been looking all over for his brother,” Papyrus explained.

The scarred skeleton fox was much taller than the one Sans had eaten, staring at him in shock or disbelief.

“Another fox? I couldn’t possibly,” Sans grinned.

“You could if you let that one go first.” Papyrus folded his arms, disapproving.

Suddenly, the fox leapt for Sans, but Papyrus blocked him, wrapping him easily in his red coils. “Now, Edge. Don’t worry. Your brother is fine.”

Keeping an eye on the restrained fox, Sans twisted the section of himself that contained his brother, so that the ribs were out of the way. His magic knew he’d gotten everything he could out of the fox and offered no resistance when Papyrus reached in and pulled the smaller fox out.

“Don’t worry,” Papyrus reassured Edge again. “He just needs something to eat.”

“He had something,” Sans snickered.

“Not anymore.” Papyrus plucked the bunny out from the fox’s bones. His ecto-flesh had disappeared entirely at some point while Sans was asleep. “Here, take care of him.” Papyrus handed the bunny to Sans, devoting his attention to the fox.

Sans fished two candies out of his pocket for his prey. Papyrus distastefully picked the lint off one before pushing it between the fox’s teeth.

The fox blinked, eyelights scanning his surroundings, going wide when he saw his brother. “Boss!”

“Red!” Edge’s relief was audible, but it was immediately crushed under a wave of fury. “How dare you snakes! Foxes are not prey!” Perhaps he could think more clearly now that he wasn’t so worried about his brother, because he managed to twist free, if only for a moment before Papyrus’s tail coiled tightly around him again.

“Now, Edge. You’re a predator, too; you understand how it is.”

“I think he needs some time to cool down, burn off that energy,” Sans suggested.

“Could you, after all?” Papyrus asked, despite his earlier disapproval of Sans’s gluttony.

“Nah, I’m good. And you have to eat sometime, too.”

“You’re right,” Papyrus agreed, setting the smaller fox down, propped up against a section of his coils that he kept still even as he folded himself around to bring his torso closer to Edge. “Maybe you’ll calm down when you’ve seen for yourself that we didn’t hurt your brother.”


End file.
